The Hogwarts Express
by IrishxGirl
Summary: One-shot Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts, after the Second Wizarding War, to finish her education. Little did she know that one of twins decided to join her on the train.


**The Hogwarts Express**

One-shot

Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts, after the Second Wizarding War. Little did she know that one of twins decided to join her.

xxx

I placed a feather-light charm of my trunk as I made my way down the carriage looking for a free compartment. Even though Hogwarts was back on track to some semblance of normality, it would never be the same again. We lost so many students, friends and loved ones. I remember watching Fred almost die. He was saved but it took him months to recover, George hardly left his side the entire time he was at St Mungo's.

Lee, Ron, Harry, Ginny and I helped George run their shop for the four months Fred was in hospital. I had great admiration for the twins. Diagon Alley was recovering, and more and more shops were reopening every day. But the twins' shop was always busy and full of paying customers.

I finally found a free compartment and levitated my truck onto the rack above the seats. Just as I was sat down the train started moving. I took out a book to get in some reading done before the new term started.

It was only when the train had left London and the lady with the trolley of sweets rolled by that I finally looked out of the window. I watched the countryside go by in a blur. But then suddenly, the blinds dropped, and the door to the compartment locked.

I went still and silently took out my wand. Ever since the war I was always on edge. I knew Voldemort was gone but some of his followers were still out there. I stood and went over to the door.

Just as I was about to cast _finite incantatem,_ a hand slapped my back. I gasped in shock.

"Bit jumpy there, Granger?" A voice I immediately recognised as one of the Weasley twins was standing just behind me. When I turned around, I noted the fact that this twin had two ears.

"What are you doing here, Fred?" I asked in a scolding voice.

"Thought I'd hitch a ride to Hogsmeade." He shrugged and proceeded to make himself comfortable on one of the seats. His longs legs stretched to the other side of the compartment. Had his legs always been that long? He coughed, and my eyes immediately went back to his.

"Enjoying the view, Granger?" I felt my face grow red.

"Don't be a git." I said as I tried to open the carriage door. It wouldn't budge, even when I tried to cancel the charm. "What the?" I asked aloud.

I heard Fred chuckle. "New to our Wonder Witch line, stops people from opening doors if you don't want to be disturbed."

"Why on earth is that part of your Wonder Witch line?"

"Ginny was sick of us sneaking in her room and planting stuff for her to find." He shrugged. "Plus, it means no one will walk in on us and catch us in a compromising position." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Luckily there's no chance in that happening." I snipped back.

"Oh, I wouldn't rule it out completely. You were basically undressing me with your eyes." He acted offended.

"I was not." I knew blush was spreading across my face.

"Does that blush go all the way down?" He asked cheekily.

I was about to lose it.

"Fred, I swear to Merlin, if you say one more word, I'll-"

"You'll what?" I was about to hit his chest when he grabbed both my wrists and pulled me into his chest.

I had never been this close to him before. Had his eyes always been this blue? He smelt like fire and sweets, probably from his shop. Was his chest always this firm? Must be all those years playing quidditch.

"Go on then." He goaded.

I tried to break out of his grip, but it was useless, he was too strong. I sighed and gave up. He just laughed and moved his arms around me in a hug.

"If you wanted to be in my arms, you just had to ask. There's no need to attack me." He said.

"You impossible." I laughed.

We just stood there for a while, eventually one of his hand started moving to my lower back.

I placed my hands on his chest to gain his attention.

"Fred?" I asked he seemed lost in thought. I was about to ask if he was alright again when he pressed his lips to mine.

It was a tentative kiss, almost like he was afraid of how I'd react. The last person I had kissed had been Ron. We tried the couple thing for a while but in the end it didn't work. We were better off as friends.

And now, here I am; kissing his brother. His older, very attractive brother who had been keeping fit it seemed.

The kiss seemed to go on for hours, but he broke it off suddenly as if he came to a realisation.

"Sorry 'Mione." He had his eyes closed and rested his forehead against mine. "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be." I said quietly. His attention snapped straight back to mine.

I moved my hands around his neck and drew his lips back to mine.

It only took him a moment to respond before his hands were in my unruly hair. He was probably messing it up, but I didn't care.

I was kissing Fred Weasley. And he was good. And fit. And just as gorgeous as I've always thought.

I let out a moan when his hand made his way to my bum.

The next thing I knew he bent his knees slightly and pick me up off the group. I gasped in shock but that didn't stop my legs wrapping themselves around his waist. He moved so I was pressed against the compartment door. His lips were instantly attacked my neck. He was kissing and sucking at my pulse point, it felt so good.

I moaned as he gave me a little love bite on my collarbone.

"Shh Hermione, you don't want people to hear us, do you?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. He didn't stop his hips from moving against mine, though.

"Have you ever heard of silencing charms?" I asked in irritation.

"Of course, but where's the fun in that?" He chuckled.

"Then why put a magical lock on the door?" I groaned in pleasure. His lips were kissing the spot under my left ear.

"I could take it off if you want." He had stopped, and I held back a groan as I looked into his eyes, they were sparkling with mischief. "Or I could take off something else?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the suggestion.

My breathing was getting faster and faster as the train got closer and closer to Hogwarts.

"Your shirt?" I asked quietly. His chest had felt amazing, it would probably look amazing too.

He gave me a slow smile and proceeded to put me down and took a step away from me. He took off his jacket first, then his tie and all his other bits and pieces. My eyes were glued to him like he was my own private dancer. I guess he was to a degree.

When his shirt was opened, I couldn't contain the gasp at the sight of the long, think scar than ran from his left shoulder all the way down to his hip. It had long since healed but I'm sure the constant reminder that he almost died last year was as painful as I could only scarcely imagine.

"Don't." He said with an edge to his voice. I tore my eyes away from his chest to stare into his eyes. "I don't need anymore pity." His eyes were hard, unblinking.

"I don't pity you, I'm in awe of you." I said. It was true. We all thought that he had died at Hogwarts when that wall fell on him. It crushed us all.

"Everyone looks at me differently now, especially you." His eyes went cold again.

"I-I do but your accident isn't why."

"Then why?" He asked. His eyes had become glassy in the exchange.

"I-" I didn't love him, at least I think I didn't but in the last year my feelings for him had grown. I had often wondered if I had feelings for him before? Him and George were often flirty in a teasing way when we were growing up. Fred more so than George. But when that wall fell on him; all the times he made me smile flashed before my eyes. I cried and begged that he would be okay.

"I thought you weren't coming back. I thought I'd never hear your laugh, see your stupid but brilliant pranks or you calling yourself George to confuse me when I told you off. I never thought we were close friends, but you've always had a special place in my life and in my heart." My heart was breathing so loudly. "Fred I-"

"I love you, Hermione." Fred said suddenly.

I couldn't speak. What did he just say? He loved me?

"Don't overthink it, love. Just know it's the truth."

"I think I love you too." I whispered and went over to him. I placed my hand on his chest, right above his heart. "All of you."

I had barely finished my sentence when he crushed his lips against mine.

I was just starting to return the kiss when we felt the train stop.

We pulled apart as we heard the other students leaving their compartments. Thank god I was still dressed, unlike Fred.

A knock at the door had Fred hastily trying to put back on his clothes.

"Freddie? You and Hermione done?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"What's George doing here?" I asked Fred.

"Hitching a ride too." Fred shrugged in innocence.

"Okay, ignore me. I'll see you at Zonko's." George laughed and I'm assuming walked away.

"Zonko's? But it's been closed down for a while now."

"We're buying it, George and I." He smiled and had just finished putting on his jacket.

"That's great, Fred." I hugged him.

"It'll mean that I'll get to see you more often." He whispered. "Maybe all of you." He winked and unlocked the door.

Every Hogsmeade weekend I made sure to spend it with Fred.

I also made sure to tell him that I loved him every chance I could get.

The End.


End file.
